Por respeto a Chris
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Buscaron el auto del padre de Sid y se lanzaron otra vez en una de esas aventuras épicas de pisar el acelerador y cruzar el país entre improperios y canciones de radio. Había que impedir una boda, todo fuera por la memoria de Chris. Postsegunda temporada.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío, lo saben ;)

Advertencia: Slash. Lenguaje burdo.

No es posible que SIEMPRE Alikum me termine convenciendo de hacer cosas que no quiero. No es posible.

Por respeto a Chris.

Nunca se vio a sí mismo casándose. Cuando era niño prefería bailar y jugar a las guerras, ser pirata de agua dulce o pasarse la tarde corriendo de acá para allá, llenándose de barro con el perro. Cuando creció y se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún interés en las mujeres (fue primero darse cuenta y después aceptarlo), descartó el asunto del matrimonio y no volvió a planteárselo hasta que James le apretó la mano con fuerza, le miró, hecho de risas y sobre su boca le _ordenó _que se casara con él _para toda la vida_.  
Lo dijo así, _me caso contigo para toda la vida, cásate conmigo, _y es que incluso ha pasado en las mejores (y en casi todas las peores) películas. Derroche de alcohol, besos por todos lados y la propuesta de matrimonio, un poco (o muy) en broma.

–Eh, vale. Acepto –le ha dicho esta mañana, casi dormido, un poco sobre el suelo y un poco sobre James. A lo mejor no hubo una declaración romántica, un anillo y un sí ahogado de emociones, pero ellos nunca fueron mucho de eso. O al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo y no en sus cabales.

En ese momento no pudo estar seguro si James le escuchó o si seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta, ahora sabe que sí lo escuchó. Van a casarse.

…

Se han bebido todo la noche anterior, y cuando dice todo, es todo. La resaca lo está matando ahora mismo, es como si estuvieran martilleándole la cabeza con saña, y se siente quisquilloso, porque si se tapa con la sábana siente calor y si se destapa tiene frío, como si una sábana de esas finas y duras, de las blancas de hotel, pudiera hacer gran diferencia en su temperatura corporal.  
Se da vuelta para un lado, para el otro, y empieza a considerar la posibilidad de arrojarse por las escaleras o empastillarse con cualquier cosa. Quizás ambas.  
Abrir los ojos no tiene caso, así que mejor quedarse allí, acurrucado, ojos cerrados, esfuerzos sobrenaturales para respirar como si estuviera dormido, creyendo que así a lo mejor puede dormirse. Si confunde a su cuerpo y le hace creer que duerme, a lo mejor y acabe durmiéndose.

–Eh, vale. Acepto –susurra Maxxie. Está arruinado, tiene la voz ronca y se le escapa el sueño por todos lados. Está hecho una mierda, la verdad, jodidísimo.

Silencio. El silencio de un apartamento luchando contra el ruido de una ciudad que se despierta con energías renovadas y empieza a aceptar el ajetreo del día. Silencio, y Maxxie habla solo, se ríe solo, pero se ríe más o menos. A lo mejor esté dormido o todavía esté ebrio. Tal vez esté fumando un porro sin compartir, pero no hay olor a porro, así que seguramente no.

–Eh, Maxxie, tío, sh –susurra James. Desde la cama (y todavía no sabe por qué ha quedado él durmiendo en la cama de Maxxie y James sabiendo que muchas veces se han acostado en ella y que es poco probable que cambiaran las sábanas) Anwar ve la mano de James que se levanta sin ningún sentido y se flexiona de modo tal, que ahora solo puede ver el codo. A lo mejor se esté rascando la cabeza.

–Me caso contigo.

No puede evitar abrir los ojos como platos y aguantar la respiración. Oh. OH. Ca-sar-se. Maxxie se quiere casar con James. Maxxie se casa con James. ¡Y ni siquiera se lo ha dicho!  
Parece que James tampoco puede luchar contra eso de aguantar la respiración, es que si uno ve muchas películas norteamericanas al final se te acaban pegando los gestos tontos de las escenas más absurdos.  
Los oye, los oye riéndose y besándose, los oye cuando se tocan, y oh, mierda. Cómo le gustaría poder dormirse. O que le echaran una mano, cuanto menos.

…

Puede decir que lleva su vida bastante bien. El bastante no es más que una decoración y la verdad es que su vida es una completa mierda carente de sentido.  
No está segura en qué momento entendió que el éxito no le alcanza, que la posibilidad de triunfar ya no le alcanza.

Ha vuelto a las viejas andadas, a pelearse con sus hermanos (incluso el que no es de sangre y tiene la piel blanca como la leche, ese al que sus otros hermanos –los de la sangre, la piel y el apellido– golpean cuando se pasa con ella), desentenderse de su padre, salir con Michelle y seguirle la corriente cuando habla de Tony.  
Ha vuelto a su viejo amor, a la música que llena y vacía, y extraña a Chris todos los días como él extrañaba a Peter. Ya no llora.

– ¡Hola! ¿Jal? ¿Estás ahí? –otra vez la vieja contestadora. Podría levantarse y atender, pero es que Michelle la ha obligado a ver Titanic otra vez en su casa, esa donde hay que pelearse en voz alta con la luz, la música y las persianas para que obedezcan.  
Si Titanic no es lo suficientemente larga, Michelle reinventa la paciencia de una persona rebobinando la película cada cinco minutos y poniéndole pausas para hablar del mensaje que Tony le ha enviado al móvil.  
Sí, la verdad es que podría levantarse y contestar, pero _carpe diem _es su nueva filosofía de vida, ahora todo es lo que le hace bien y lo que tiene ganas de hacer. Todo es ahora, y ahora quiere darse vuelta, abrazarse a la almohada y seguir durmiendo, soñando con la sonrisa contagiosa de Chris, con su voz de niño travieso que se disculpa por haber incendiado las cortinas de la cocina, _¿sabes? Nunca me gustaron esas cortinas. Que se jodan. _

– ¡Vamos, Jal! Es importante –le apremia Anwar (debe ser Anwar, pero tranquilamente podría ser cualquier otro, a estas horas herejes da mucho lo mismo).  
El mensaje se corta por la mitad, pero a Anwar (seguro que es Anwar) no le importa y vuelve a llamarla. A lo mejor se ha enamorado de la jodida contestadora.

–Eh, vale. Tal vez no estés en casa. Jal, ¿pueden los gays casarse por iglesia católica?

Menuda pregunta. ¿Es que eso era lo importante? Va a matar a Anwar cuando tenga ganas de despertarse, pero es que con Chris se está tan bien. La besa en la boca y se va nublando de a poquito, Chris se va nublando, desaparece. Todo es negro, excepto cuando mueve un poco el rostro y el sol se cuela entre la persiana, porque entonces sus párpados se ven naranjas.

– ¡Anwar! Estaba durmiendo, imbécil –le espeta, enojada. Si cerrara otra vez los ojos no conseguiría traer a Chris de vuelta. – ¿qué quieres?

– ¿Pueden los homosexuales casarse por iglesia?

– ¿Qué? –hay algo ahí que se le está escapando, pero quizás sea que todavía siente lo mullido de la almohada contra el rostro. –No.

–Ah, vale. Para casarse por civil se necesitan testigos, ¿verdad?

–Sí –no pueden exigirle más que monosílabos si todavía no son las doce del mediodía. – ¿Es que no podías preguntarle a otro?

–Maxxie nos necesita, Jal.

– ¿Maxxie? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Maxxie?

–Se va a casar, ¡y sin nosotros!

–Ah, ya –susurra, restregándose los ojos con pereza –Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

–Maxxie-se-casa, Jal. ¡Nos necesita como testigos!

…

– ¿Y bien, Jal? ¿Qué estamos buscando? –pregunta Michelle. Camina con una pereza que es imposible, y lleva lentes de sol porque las ojeras le juegan en contra. _No culpes a DiCaprio por esto, Jal/ Ah, no, no le culpo a él. _  
Va más interesada en su batido de chocolate que en mirar por dónde camina o en prestarle atención a las vidrieras del centro comercial, pero eso no evita que de vez en cuando exclame un _¡esa blusa debe ser mía!, _o algo sobre unos zapatos que Jal considera horribles en una escala del uno al diez.

–Un vestido, Chelle, un vestido.

– ¿Y para qué quieres tú un vestido? Yo podría prestarte uno.

–Es una ocasión especial, digamos.

–Ah, ya. Define _ocasión especial_.

Jal pasa de ella y sigue buscando, porque tiene que encontrar algún vestido que no sea muy descarado, que sea cómodo y lindo, femenino en lo justo. Un vestido para ella.  
Pasa de ella la primera, la segunda y la tercera vez, pero es que a Michelle no hay quien la pare cuando se pone en plan niña caprichosa, y no deja de repetir eso de _define ocasión especial, define ocasión especial, define…_  
Michelle sabe ser insoportable cuando quiere.

– ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie? Anwar dice que es secreto de Estado.

– ¡Vamos, Jal!

–No puedes decirle siquiera a Tony –le advierte, mirada seria inclusive, porque con Michelle a veces hay que ser más que explícita. Chelle le sonríe confiada y pone otra vez esa cara de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia, que no le dura nada porque no puede contener la risa –Maxxie y James van a casarse en unos días. Voy a ser testigo en el civil.

…

La besa y se ríe en su boca de un chiste bastante malo que ha oído esa mañana por la radio. El acolchado está suave y huele bien porque mamá lo ha llevado a la lavandería. A lo mejor deberían ensuciarlo de nuevo.  
La besa y su mano se va colando por debajo de su blusa, acariciando centímetros de piel caliente, anhelando llegar hasta sus senos. Su otra mano lucha por meterse por debajo de su falda y ella se deja hacer y se tumba sobre la cama, abriendo las piernas para que él pueda tocar sus bragas con la punta de los dedos, para que estire un poco más la mano y con una sonrisa maliciosa empiece a frotar los dedos contra su ropa interior sin quitársela y la desarme incluso antes de empezar.

–Venga, Tone, tengo que hacer algo importante hoy –le apremia, insensible, pero él no se la deja fácil y sigue jugando a arrancarle suspiros y a pararle en seco la respiración. Es que simplemente no puede dejar de jugar. Exilia su blusa y su sostén, y ella ya se ha olvidado de qué iba eso tan importante que, se suponía, debía hacer.

–Eh, vale, Nips, ve a hacer lo tuyo –susurra contra su oído, retirando la mano y sentándose en la cama sin problemas.

– ¿Qué? No, Tone, tienes que terminar lo que empezaste –le espeta, enfadada, sentándose en la cama para pegarse a él por la espalda y besarle el cuello.

–Mejor así –sonríe él, ladeando el rostro para encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios y volver de nuevo a lo mismo, a tumbarse sobre la cama y a meterse mano por todos lados haciéndose desear.

…

Nueva York está lleno de gente extravagante. Gente con sombreros, indigentes, gente con prisas, trotamundos y la diversidad reinventándose a sí misma. Time Square es una maravilla, porque es puro ruido y luces, luces por todos lados. Es una ciudad diseñada para Cassie en su totalidad.

–Es que en serio, una vez que se te pega el jodido acento ya no te lo quitas nunca más. Es como una enfermedad sin cura, una mierda –masculla Sid, molesto. –Recuérdame cómo es que accedí a quedarnos frente a un Starbucks, me estoy haciendo adicto a esto. Jodido Bristol.

Cassie se sonríe frente al espejo. Se sonríe porque ha bajado dos kilos y se sonríe por Sid.

–Los muffins son adorables, ¿no lo crees?

–Sí, supongo. Deberías comer uno alguna vez.

–Claro.

Cuando sale del baño –todavía con el cepillo de dientes en la mano– y la ve, los lentes se le resbalan hasta el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué mérito ha hecho en su vida para ganarse a Cassie?  
Se apoya contra el umbral de la puerta del baño (ese baño es una jodida mierda, en serio) y la mira embobado. Desnuda ante el espejo, Cassie es hermosa. Es hermosa y es algo parecido a lo eterno y lo etéreo.

–No puedo entender qué es lo que no te gusta de ti.

Ella lo mira, su cabello rubio vuela por todos lados, se hace un lío universal. Lo mira y le sonríe con dulzura, enseñándole los dientes (las paletas un poco más grandes que los demás; sin hoyuelos).

–Wow, que adorable eres –le sonríe. Se acerca y le besa con ganas. Todavía cierra los ojos para besarle, y Sid se deshace de cualquier manera de sus lentes, y su gorro va a parar al suelo aunque él no esté muy seguro de cómo. –Tienes que irte, Sid –le recuerda ella, buscando alguna blusa entre el montón arrugado sobre una silla, a un lado de la habitación.

Él asiente y se apresura a levantar su gorro y a ponerse otra vez los lentes. No puede volver a llegar tarde al trabajo, no puede.  
Se marcha gritándole cosas al aire, y Cassie no lo escucha porque su teléfono suena y le gusta la canción de sus llamadas.

– ¿Cassie?

–Oh, Michelle –susurra con amargura.

–Sí, eh. ¿Cómo va todo?

…

Generalmente ella está en casa para cuando él llega. Coinciden en ese momento y casi siempre en las mañanas. Incluso desayunan juntos a veces, cuando ella tiene ganas de desayunar y le susurra –tostada en mano, mirada perdida– que _no desayuno acompañada desde que entré en la preparatoria. _Tiene un don para hacer y deshacer nudos en la garganta, indiscutiblemente.  
Sid suele llegar cansado a casa, pero pone la llave en la cerradura, entra en su minúsculo departamento y sonríe, porque el perfume de Cassie se siente por todos lados, y su buen humor es contagioso.

–Hoy se me ha caído el café sobre una señora –susurra –. Otra vez.

Cassie no contesta. A lo mejor duerme, o a lo mejor está esperando a que se vaya a bañar para ir detrás de él y abrazarle por la espalda. _Estar bajo la ducha es como estar bajo la lluvia, pero caliente. _

Deja su abrigo y cuando se asoma a la habitación, la cama está sin hacer. Igual que cuando se fue.  
Regresa a la cocina y entonces lo ve: junto a la frutera (una banana podrida, dos manzanas), una nota. _Debo asistir a una boda, Jal y Anwar me necesitan. Volveré en unos días, te encantará mi vestido. ¡Dorado, Sid!_

– ¿Jal y Anwar? Que me jodan.

…

Hay cosas que no van a cambiar nunca, es como si el universo se tomara la molestia de que sea así. Ni siquiera ha necesitado que Tony lo dijera, le ha cortado él mismo, _si, lo sé, el auto de mi padre._

No ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Se ha subido al primer avión que ha podido y ha viajado durante las horas más largas junto a una mujer obesa que roncaba como si pudiera imitar un tambor con la nariz, un niño insoportable que pateaba su butaca desde atrás y un viejo pedófilo que se pasó todo el viaje mirando revistas pornográficas.  
No, la verdad es que no ha tenido tiempo para meditar si está bien haber gastado todos sus ahorros en un pasaje de avión y cruzar el charco grande, pero es que simplemente no puede quedarse en casa mirando Dr. House cuando Jal va a casarse con Anwar. Por respeto a Chris, no podía no emprender la cruzada del avión.

Una vez en Bristol no ha habría podido ir a otro lugar.

– ¿Casarse? –inquirió Tony.

–Casarse –asintió Sid, haciendo una mueca.

–Ah, vale. ¿Con fiesta y todo?

–De las grandes.

– ¿Champagne?

–Vodka.

Entonces todo fue muy sencillo. Buscaron el auto del padre de Sid (para variar) y se lanzaron otra vez en una de esas aventuras épicas de pisar el acelerador y cruzar el país entre improperios y canciones de radio. Claro que sonaba mucho más razonable que eso cuando lo hicieron, o al menos cuando comenzaron, pero es que después de robar un ataúd, cualquier plan era incuestionable.  
Había que impedir una boda, todo fuera por la memoria de Chris.

…

La boda se justificaba nada más que por su vestido, que era una monada. Es que simplemente no había podido resistirse, Time Square imperaba que fuera de compras.  
La tentación era enorme, y tuvo que dejarse caer de brazos abiertos cuando vio el sombrero en aquel escaparate brillante. Iría descalza y sin medias si era necesario, pero tenía que tener ese sombrero.

–Es dorado, Cassie –susurró Michelle cuando la vio. –Y yo voy de rosa.

–Wow, me robaste a mi novio y ahora quieres mi vestido.

–No, Cassie, espera. En serio lamento lo que pasó con Sid.

– ¿Lo lamentas? –inquirió casi con malicia, después sonrió. –Vale, ¿no que es una monada de sombrero?

Michelle sonrió con esfuerzo y asintió. Serían las peores damas de honor de la historia, y no había forma de convencer a Cassie de dejar su vestido dorado y sus medias negras (ni mencionar el jodido sombrero) para vestirse de rosa e ir las dos igual.

–Sí, hermoso.

–No te gusta, ¿verdad? –susurró ella. Se miró las medias y los pies, luego sonrió, sonrió como lo hubiera hecho antes, cuando eran amigas y gustaban de robar vestidos de boda y correr a la puerta de alguna iglesia a dar vueltas como tontas, _oh, Chelle, te extrañé tanto que casi podría comer dulces por ti._

A lo mejor esté equivocada. A lo mejor, Michelle esté equivocada, pero una sonrisa nunca puede ser un error, y cuando le sonríe, Cassie le sonríe de regreso. Una tregua, el poder del sombrero, lo estrambótico de Nueva York que resultó ser contagioso, la magia del universo haciendo fuerza, una boda espontánea o simplemente una sonrisa.

–Que les den.

…

Maxxie lo vio llegar antes que lo abrazara por atrás, le arrebatara de las manos la corbata y le hiciera él mismo el nudo. Era algo sensual verle hacer el nudo de su corbata, pero no podía esperar a que se lo deshiciera.  
Se dio vuelta y le besó con ganas, casi riéndose. Era algo raro lo que James provocaba en él, lo mejor y lo peor todo junto en una batidora.

– ¿Listo? –susurró James contra su oído. Ah, ese tío quería perderse el civil tumbado sobre la cama. Descartó la idea enseguida, porque la próxima vez que se acostara con él, estarían casados, y asintió con la cabeza, perdiéndose en lo blanco de la pared. –Todavía podemos llamar a Anwar para que nos acompañe. Está bien si tú quieres.

–No, se acabarían enterando todos y la verdad es que está bien si sólo somos nosotros.

…

Consultó una vez más la hora y cuando levantó la cabeza, allí estaba Jal, aferrada a una cartera minúscula como si pudiera esconderse detrás y pasar desapercibida. Llevaba un vestido recatado, algo que hablaba de ella sin necesidad de palabras, y un lindo peinado.

– ¡Eh, Jal!

–Cuánto tiempo –sonrió ella, estrechándolo. Era una opresión en el pecho encontrarse con Anwar o Maxxie, con un pasado donde fue más feliz o menos triste. Era extraño decir _cuánto tiempo, _cuando solían verse todos los días, a todas horas, y compartir cosas que otros nunca harían.  
Era como ver a un hermano y darse cuenta justo en ese momento de todo lo que lo ha echado de menos.

–Ya, ¿no tienes un cigarrillo? Creo que me va a dar algo. –susurró, consultando la hora. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a mecer los pies.

–Cálmate, Anwar –sentenció Jal, sin poder ocultar una de esas sonrisas que trae la nostalgia cuando viene; sonrisa que se le borró casi de inmediato. – ¿Acaso esas no son Michelle y Cassie?

–Cassie está en Nueva York, con Sid, o probablemente no, Jal.

…

La aferró por el brazo, hecha de risas. El viento hacía volar su cabello y su vestido, y le daba frío en los tobillos, pero no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.  
Le guiñó un ojo a un chico que pasaba por la acera de enfrente y Michelle se echó a reír.

–Es extraño volver a casa –susurró Cassie.

La gente las miraba y ellas se desentendían del mundo con mucha soltura, haciendo de la acera una pasarela donde desfilar, disfrutando de su oasis de guerra.

–Allí están Jal y Anwar –le dijo Michelle, estirando la cabeza para verles mejor.

Cassie agitó el brazo, intentando llamar su atención, y el semáforo las detuvo frente a la senda peatonal. Anwar tenía la mandíbula desencajada de la sorpresa, y es que (en serio, podría apostar con Maxxie por esto) después de tantas películas norteamericanas hay gestos que en determinadas situaciones uno ya no tiene el control de dominar. Jal se había cruzado de brazos y movía un pie, tal como Michelle recordaba que hacía su madre cuando era una niña (como la vez que se cortó las trenzas con unas tijeras).  
Cassie parecía ajena a todo eso y cuando el semáforo se puso en verde para los peatones, cruzó la calle corriendo y se abalanzó sobre Jal.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –inquirió Anwar, incrédulo.

–Venimos a la boda, claro –respondió Michelle. – ¿Ustedes pueden y nosotras no?

– ¿Dónde vieron damas de honor en un civil?

– ¿Dónde vieron que alguien se invite a una fiesta y tenga que robar un auto para huir de unos locos? ¿Dónde vieron que alguien robe un auto y se le hunda accidentalmente en el río? –sonrió Cassie.

– ¿Cómo sabes que huimos? –inquirió Michelle, extrañada –Tú estabas durmiendo, íbamos a llevarte al hospital.

–Oh, sí. Qué encantadores.

…

Los autos se desdibujaban a través de la ventanilla y Maxxie no podía dejar de pensar en un sinfín de tonterías. Pensaba en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ver a sus amigos en su boda, y en cómo todavía no había acabado de asimilar el asunto de casarse.  
Había tenido unos cuantos días para darle vueltas al asunto, y siempre acababa en lo mismo, una ambigüedad azul y una imagen cegada por el flash.

La mano de James se paseó por la suya y sus dedos se encontraron. Le miró por sobre el hombro y James le guiñó un ojo.

Se bajaron del autobús en la siguiente parada y caminaron sin decirse nada. James miraba al frente, Maxxie se miraba los pies y sus manos seguían juntas, porque se estaba bien así. Simplemente así.

–Sabes, creo que ya no tiene caso pedirte que llames a Anwar –sonrió James.

– ¿Eh? –le costó verlo al principio. Había más gente en la acera y aunque Cassie y Michelle llamaban la atención de cuanta persona pasara por allí, Maxxie no lo había entendido.  
Sonrió. Sonrió como el que más, porque lo habían tomado por sorpresa, y porque vamos, Cassie –se suponía– estaba en Nueva York.

Apremió el paso, como si la media cuadra que todavía les faltaba por andar se le hiciera eterna. Parecía hacerse infinita con cada paso, como una mala jugada del mundo.

– ¿Cómo supieron? –fue lo primero que preguntó cuando los alcanzó, echándose en brazos de todos. Anwar todavía llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. No fue necesaria más que una mirada de esas que prometen derroches de locura más tarde, de esas que dicen _qué bueno que estés aquí, porque necesitaba a mi hermano._

…

–No puedo creer que hayas comido ese dulce –masculló Tony haciendo una mueca –creo que ya estaba ahí la primera vez que robamos el auto.

Sid lo miró con mala cara y cerró los ojos, conteniendo la revolución de su vientre; su jodido estómago no podía estar más enfadado con él por esa tontería del dulce. Mamá siempre le decía que no comiera los dulces de la guantera del auto de papá, y ahora sabe que debió haberla escuchado.

– ¿Esta mierda no puede ir más rápido?

–Podríamos ir por cerveza –sugiere Tony, y entonces por el bien de la humanidad y un poco (o bastante) por respeto a Chris, Sid tiene que pisarle el pie que Tony tiene sobre el acelerador y rezar por llegar a tiempo.

Suele suceder que cuando uno tiene el tiempo justo para llegar a algún lugar, y va en auto porque así se llega más rápido, nunca hay lugar para estacionar, y acaba dándole unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana para luego acabar donde ha empezado, con un lugar libre donde estacionar el jodido auto.  
Entonces todo es casi premeditado, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para saltar a la acera como si el diablo les besara los pasos y precipitarse al civil entre la lluvia de arroz de unos novios que no conocen de absolutamente nada. Colarse entre la gente, correr al mostrador, buscar la habitación e irrumpir en ella como lo hubieran hecho en una película bastante mala.

– ¡Jal, Anwar! ¡No!

…

Había oído que la puerta se abría y se había dado vuelta antes que lo hicieran Cassie, Jal o Anwar, pero Sid no le había dado tiempo a nada y todos habían acabado volteando a ver quién gritaba y por qué.

– ¿Sid? –inquirió Cassie, extrañada.

– ¿No qué, idiotas? –les había espetado Jal, bolígrafo en mano. Tony se había relajado sobre el umbral de la puerta y los miraba a todos sin extrañar, después de todo se había dejado arrastrar por Sid. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía un fracaso estrepitoso, o un error injustificable?

– ¿Por qué hay una boda y nadie nos invitó?

–No puedes casarte con Anwar, Jal. ¡Por Chris!

Fue el caos reinventándose, las voces elevándose en el aire, llenándolo todo, haciendo estruendo. Nadie escuchaba a nadie pero todos parecían tener motivos para pelearse, y mientras tanto, Maxxie y James se miraban sin saber qué hacer o qué decirle a la escribana. Tony se les había acercado con las manos en los bolsillos y los labios ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa.

–Felicidades, tío.

No supo en qué momento Jal arrastró a James con ella para seguir su discusión con Sid (algo así como _¿lo ves? ¡¿Lo ves, idiota?!_) y tan solo quedaron ellos dos, mirándose sin saber qué decir.  
Tony miró por sobre su hombro; aquello estaba lejos de ser una agradable sinfonía, más bien era un griterío donde las voces se mezclaban igual que si alguien las hubiera metido en una licuadora, donde a veces se alcanzaba a distinguir algún improperio que lograba estremecer a la escribana, o se podía oír un nombre. El de Sid (un _Sidney_ cargado de indignación) le iba ganando al de Jal (un _Jalander_ que era puro reproche) por cinco a tres.  
Maxxie oyó cómo Cassie le preguntaba a James algo sobre su sombrero y Tony pudo entender algo que sonó mucho a _¡por respeto a Chris!_

–Eh, gracias –asintió Maxxie, tomando asiento. La cosa parecía tener para rato.  
Entonces la escribana se cansó y les ordenó que se marcharan a discutir afuera y que entraran cuando estuvieran listos para proseguir, y como si fueran una plaga, se marcharon todos a donde sus gritos resonaban como un estruendo lejano y las palabras ya no se distinguían.  
La sala, que no era para nada un lugar amplio, se llenó de un silencio incómodo donde Tony por primera vez en su vida no supo qué decir y Maxxie no quiso decir nada.

–La cagamos, ¿no?

–Supongo.

–Pero hemos traído cerveza.

–Están perdonados entonces.

– ¿Te casas?

–Eso parece.

Tony asintió pesadamente y volvió a fruncir los labios. Podría decir _tengo una buena razón para que no lo hagas: he estado practicando y te juro que te va a encantar _y si aquello fuera una película (alguien debería hacer una película en algún momento) sonaría bastante bien, pero no lo es y Tony tiene pereza, además de una reputación que mantener y un orgullo. Ya da tanto lo mismo decir la frase perfecta o simplemente inclinarse y besarlo para sacarse las ganas, que total, siempre fue un poco egoísta.

– ¡Tony! –gritó alguien. Levantó la vista, y no se sorprendió de encontrar a todos mirándole como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, que probablemente sí. Solía suceder cuando uno menos lo deseaba, lo de perder la cabeza y que todo el mundo aparezca en el peor momento.

A lo mejor debieran ir a sentarse al cordón de la vereda y dejar que Maxxie y James se casaran (o no) en paz, no damas de honor, no Sid, no Tony.  
Es como cerrar un ciclo eso de sentarse en el cordón de la vereda, siempre acaban allí cuando todo va mal.

Le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Sid y Michelle le pisa los talones cuando salen de la habitación.

–Tú sí que sabes arruinar bodas, tío.

…

Se agradecen reviews de cualquier tipo. Las bombas mándenlas a la casa de Alikum, que es responsable de que esto vea la luz.


End file.
